Dear John
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Songfic to Taylor Swift's "Dear John". "Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone...The girl in the dress wrote you a song."


** Dude. I wrote something. Are you in shock? I know I am. This is the first sign of a breakthrough in my looooong writer's block. :D See how inspiring a good song can be?**

**p.s. I'd **_**highly **_**recommend you listen to Taylor Swift's "Dear John" before-or better yet, while you read this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock. I wish I could take credit for this song, but…Nope.**

_Long were the nights when_

_My days once revolved around you_

The sun had long gone down, and Caitlyn lay in bed staring at the ceiling with a smile on her face. She and Shane had just hung up after an hours long conversation. They had been making plans for the next day, and she couldn't wait for morning to come. It was going to be a perfect day.

_Counting my footsteps_

_You should've known _

_Again_

She wasn't sure what she'd done, but Shane had a blank look on his face. So Caitlyn remained silent, not sure what to say or do that wouldn't worsen his mood. A couple of days ago, they'd had a fight-over something stupid-but made up quickly. Now Caitlyn felt like she had to be cautious and watch her every step to prevent anything from happening again.

_And my mother accused me_

_Of losing my mind_

_But I swore I was fine_

It wasn't crazy. Caitlyn slammed the phone on the counter after her irritated conversation with her mom. Always the worrier, she had been calling to ask Caitlyn if she was okay because she hadn't heard from her in a few days. When Caitlyn had admitted she'd been spending a lot of Shane lately, her mom had told her to be careful. That she needed to be sure to guard her heart a little, just in case Shane wasn't all that he seemed. Her mom had told her not to lose her mind over Shane.

_You paint me a blue sky_

_And go back and turn it to rain_

The sky was a bright blue and Caitlyn stepped out of her house with a smile, turning to lock the front door before allowing Shane to help her into the passenger seat. It was a perfect early fall day, the trees were just changing color.

She wasn't sure how the fight started, but by the time Shane had furiously dropped her off at her house only forty five minutes later, there were rain drops on the driveway for her to stare at as she listened to him drive off.

_And I lived in your chess game_

_But you changed the rules everyday_

What was she doing wrong? Some days Caitlyn felt like Shane was proud to show her off to his family, friends, and fans. But after the party, she felt as though he was ashamed off how the evening had gone. She'd done everything the same as last time! And he'd told her she was perfect and kissed her goodnight after the party.

_Wondering which version_

_Of you I might get on the phone_

_Tonight_

Caitlyn stared at the phone as it rang, wondering which version of Shane she'd get this time. Would he be quiet and serious, or the laughing and sweet Shane that she'd fallen in love with? She picked up hesitantly.

_Well I stopped picking up_

_And this song it to let you know_

_Why_

Her phone rang, but Caitlyn glanced at the screen and saw his name. Tears pricked her eyes as she tossed the phone on her bed and sat down at the her computer and opened a blank document.

_Dear John_

She couldn't use his real name, afterall. It just seemed to obvious.

_I see it all now that you're gone_

_Don't you think I was too young_

_To be messed with _

_The girl in the dress_

_Cried the whole way home_

_I should've known_

Caitlyn left the half finished song saved on her laptop, turning the lights out with a tired sigh. She hoped she never finished the song. And she hoped she never finished it because Shane never let her down again.

_Well maybe it's me_

_And my blind optimism to blame_

Today would be better than any other, Caitlyn told herself, looking in the mirror and putting on her bravest smile. Shane would be in a great mood, she would be in a great mood, and the day was beautiful-what could go wrong? She believed herself.

_Or maybe it's you and_

_Your sick need to give love_

_And then take it away_

The slamming of car doors and the front door. The yelling. The piercing silence after he'd pealed out and drove off down the street. It wasn't her fault. The evening had started out so perfectly, he had been so sweet-why'd he have to go and ruin it by flirting with those other girls.

_And you'll add my name to_

_Your long list of traitors_

_Who don't understand_

The rain pounded on the windows and beat on the roof as Caitlyn turned her phone off, just to keep from throwing it across the room. He'd accused her of being a traitor-not understanding him, just like everyone else.

_And I'll look back_

_And regret how I ignored when they said_

_Run as fast as you can_

The voice of Caitlyn's mother came over the answering machine. She didn't want to have to talk to her mom that day. Or tomorrow. She'd been right all along. Caitlyn felt a tear roll down her cheek as she sat at her desk, opening up the document she hoped would remain a song unfinished.

_Dear John_

_I see it all now that you're gone_

_Don't you think I was too young_

_To be messed with_

_The girl in the dress _

_Cried the whole way home_

The tears were running freely down her face as she typed, ignoring that the words were getting blurry as she rushed to put all her feelings and hurt in the one song.

_Dear John_

_I see it all now it was wrong_

_Don't you think 19's too young_

_To be played by_

_Your dark twisted games_

_When I loved you so_

She loved him.

_I should've known_

But she should've known and kept from falling.

_You are an expert at sorry_

_And keeping lines blurry_

_Never impressed by me acing your tests_

A wave of anger came over her as she typed, deciding without stopping to think to add some of her furry to the lyrics. She could almost hear the music in her head that she planned to put to it all.

_All the girls that you've run dry_

_Have tired, lifeless eyes_

_Caused you burned them out_

_But I took your matches_

_Before fire could catch me_

_So don't look now_

She wasn't going to let this break her. It already had, but Caitlyn refused to fall prey to a broken heart and crumbled soul.

_I'm shining like fireworks_

_Over your sad empty town_

Caitlyn tried to smile as she glanced over the piece of work she'd completed. It was raw and emotional, but with music she could see it being very expressive. Maybe someday he'd hear it-and know.

_Dear John_

_I see it all now that you're gone_

_Don't you think I was too young_

_To be messed with_

_The girl in the dress_

_Cried the whole way home_

_I see it all now that you're gone_

_Don't you think I was too young_

_To be messed with_

_The girl in the dress_

_Wrote you a song_

It was 2:00 a.m. when Caitlyn sat at her piano, not used very often, and played a few notes, experimentally. Pausing a moment, she took a deep breathe, listening to the sound of the rain still beating violently on the house.

_You should've known_

_You should've known_

She knew what she wanted it to sound like. Hurt, angry, in love, let down, heartbroken, bittersweet. Caitlyn tried to get herself to change the name to "Shane", but she didn't want it to blatantly exclaim who the words were directed at. John was a nice, common, plain name.

_Don't you think I was too young_

She ignored the tears that were rolling steadily down her cheeks as she played the black and whites, at 2 in the morning.

_Praying the floor won't fall through_

The song played on the radio, and Caitlyn felt her stomach drop as drove down the road. It had only been two months, but after playing the song for her producing partner, she'd insisted on Caitlyn recording it. This was the first time they played it on the radio.

Caitlyn pulled over on the side of the road and let her forehead rest against the steering wheel, because it still hurt a lot.

And she cried.

**If you like it well enough, you'll review without me having to ask. :) **


End file.
